The Best Nearly Forgotten
by NotSoSlightlyCrazy
Summary: Bella knew the Hitachiins when she was little, but after their vacation, they just passed around letters. Bella gets an invitation to visit Ouran, and soon gets an invitation to learn there. Will she go? During Twilight, before James. Non-Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Nearly Forgotten  
****Chapter One**

A seven year old Bella was swinging on the swing set at the Phoenix Public Park, with her mother close by sitting on a bench under the cover of a great big oak tree, while talking to another mother about how fast their kids have grown so far, and how they that it was 'just like yesterday' when they were in the Delivery Room with the Doctors and their husbands near by, just waiting to see and hold their precious gift that was given to them.

"Oh yes, I can't believe how fast my little Bella has grown. Most of the time though, it feels as if Bella is usually the one who is playing mother and looking out for her child. The child being me." Renée Swan, though divorced her ex-husband Charlie Swan, Chief Police of Forks, Washington, a little town in the Olympic Peninsula, has kept her last name when she fled the constricted and suffocating town of Forks with a 4 month old Bella, thinking that it was too much of a hassle to change it. She filed for a divorce the previous day.

Renée said this to her companion, whose name she found out to be Marion, who also had a child who was four years of age, playing in the sand box, with a little sadness traced onto her delicate features.

Bella who was close enough to hear what was being said, heard the sadness in her moms' voice when she spoke of the switched roles of Mother and Daughter.

_Oh Mom… _Isabella Marie Swan thought, not liking when her mom is sad.

Bella, which she rather be called than Isabella, looked down at her legs that were bending and unbending in time with the swing, trying to get higher and higher towards the great, vast, cloudless blue sky above her brown-haired head.

_Legs straight when moving forward, legs bended when moving backwards. Straight forward, bending backward, straight forward, bending backward… _These words coming from the memory of her father the previous summer when she asked for help to go higher on the swing. After much pleading, Charlie Swan agreed to show Bella how to go higher when she's by herself, but only on the condition that she doesn't go too high, or try to jump off the swing, which she saw the older kids doing lots of times at Phoenix, and looking like it was lots of fun.

Little Isabella was so concentrated on trying to get higher, that she didn't notice that all the kids and adults, including her hair-brained mother, stopped doing their previous activity, and were now looking at the front of the park where the road is. Sitting there with the sun glinting off the hood, was a sleek, black limo that has now stopped the engine and had a tall man stepping out of the passenger door, making his way around to the side of the car where everyone can see him, and the occupants coming out of the car.

The tall man who had stepped out of the vehicle, was wearing black sun shades, along with a black business-like suit, and black leather dress shoes. The mystery man, who obviously looked like he worked for someone who was rich, had black satin hair gelled back into a professional, 'I mean business' look.

Only after the man had slammed the passenger door shut, had Bella been taken from her thoughts, and notice that everyone was staring at the limo. She immediately stopped moving her legs, placing her feet on the ground so that she can stop the swinging and focus on the limo.

When she had tried to use her feet to stop the motion of the swing, the mulch underneath against her Barbie© sandals had made a sort of scratching noise, which broke every woman, man, and child at the park out of the staring contest with the limo.

While everyone was going about their business, Bella was curious of who was in the limo, and why they would come to a park. Bella kept her young seven year old eyes glued to the man in the suit, watching and waiting for who was going to come out of the limo.

That was the first time Bella met _Them_.

* * *

**A/n: I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this first chapter. I wasn't sure if this was better to be classified as 'Prologue' or 'Chapter One' So I just stuck with 'Chapter One'. I put the Copyright sign on ****Barbie**** because I don't own it, and it seemed right to do.**

**This is an Ouran High School Host Club crossover with Twilight. I'm not sure if this should be a crossover with the episodes of it, or the Manga. I think I'll have it be with the Manga because I sort of have an idea of what I want to do with this in the first few chapters… But I think it will also be with the episodes too, so it will be both the episodes and the Manga.**

**Hopefully if you didn't find this too exciting or something, that other chapters that may come will be better. So please bear with me and wait for the next chapter.**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**

**DISCLAIMER**

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**_

**Twilight**_** it Copyrighted to **_**Stephanie Meyer**

_**&**_

**Ouran High School Host Club**_** is Copyrighted to **_**Bisco Hatori **_**(or **_**Hatori Bisco**_**)**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Nearly Forgotten  
****Chapter Two**

"マスターヒカル、マスター薫、今すぐ出てくる可能性があります。 " _(Master Hikaru, Master Kaoru, you may come out now.) _The mysterious man, who Bella thought was the chauffer, said as he opened up the back door on the limo in a language which Bella identified as Japanese, from when Renée had a Japan phase, to the occupants in the vehicle.

"ありがとう。 " _(Thank you.)_ Two child-like voices came from the darkness of the car, the same, but also different.

"もし、あなたが、子供たちはここで、あなたの英語を話す必要があります覚えて対話する。 " _(If you are to interact with the children here, remember that you must speak English.)_

"なぜ私たちは、 "相互作用する _(Why should we interact,)_

すべての必要な場合は、 "お互いに？ " _(If all we need is each other?)_

* * *

Bella could tell that two separate people (and boys no less, ew, cooties!), had said the last two lines. Bella was curious of who they are, but wouldn't dare ask them if they wanted to play with her. One, she is terribly shy, and two, cooties!!

The two boys' whose names were Hikaru and Kaoru, were a bit more mature than that. They didn't believe in that kind of stuff, because it would never be of any use to them. They would never have any opportunity that they would have to say, 'Cooties!' because they would never get close to anyone. All they need is each other. They have been together since birth, and they will stay together till death. They don't need anyone else.

They stepped out of the limo together, with 2 other men in similar suits as the first trailing behind them. The one who opened the door now closed it went up to the drivers window, knocked 3 times, and turned around and followed the boys along with the two other men.

The limo turned on the engine, and was now driving away from the PPP (as Renée likes to call it, because it sounds cooler), leaving the occupants that were in it earlier heading into the direction of the swings. Right where Bella was at.

Bella looked to her right, and saw two empty swings beside her. She looked back at the boys, both had a mask of indifference on, and were looking straight at the swings they were going to take.

_They look exactly the same! _Bella thought. Bella remembers asking her mom what you are called when you look the _exact _same as someone, and got the answer that you are-

"Twins…" Bella breathed out. She remembers seeing some shows that had twins in it, and wondering why they look exactly the same. When Renée was telling her about twins, Bella remember her explaining that twins are those who were born by the same mother, on the same day, with sometimes a few minutes age difference between the two kids. She also said some kids are triplets, which she explained as three kids who can look the same, or even more! She also said that some twins are not always exactly the same, that they can look completely different!

She looked at what the boys were wearing, and saw them both wearing the same thing. A black shirt with a white pattern that seemed to stretch out across most of the front, and tan cargo shorts. They were wearing black Adidas© shoes with white laces.

Bella also noticed when they were coming towards the swing, that they were holding hands.

_They must be really close…_

They now reached the swings, and proceeded to start swinging the way that Bellas dad taught her. The three men stood near by the swing set, watching the boys, and scanning the park. One of the men was even watching her!

Bella shook her head and stopped staring at them before they could say something about it, and proceeded to start swinging too. While Bella was swinging, she couldn't help but notice that they were really close to be swing at the same height and time.

When Bella was watching the two swing, she didn't notice that her grip the metal chains connecting the swing seat to the bar above had loosened, so when she had start going up, she never made it, instead, she ended up going backwards while the swing was going up.

A scream pierced through the air, a scream that brought every ones attention towards the farthest seat to the left on the swing set.

* * *

Hikarus and Kaorus heads snapped towards the seat on their left, the one that occupied the brown-hair and brown-eyes girl that was swinging there alone before they took the two remaining seats. Their eyes widened a bit when they saw that the seat that was once taken, was now empty, still moving up towards the sky.

A woman with brown hair that matched the girls but with blue eyes came running towards the swing set with an anxious look on her face.

Hikaru noticed beside them that their bodyguards were tense, either wondering if the little girl was okay, or if the lady was going to do something to them.

"Bella!" Renée screamed.

She came to a stop beside her daughter on the ground, and could see the tears falling down her daughters face.

"Oh Bella, are you okay?" The women asked frantically, and Kaoru wondered for a while if the girl was okay. He could see the tears making their way down her pale face, but as far as he could see, nothing seems to be wrong.

"Mommy…" Bella cried and sniffled, her chest moving up and down really fast, trying to catch some air, "my head hurts, and my back really, _really _hurts!"

"Alright Bella, let's try to get you up slowly…" Renée said, having one of her hands holding one of Bellas tiny hands, and the other moving under her back for support.

* * *

**A/n: Yes, it's the end of this chapter! But don't worry, our favourite mischievous twins will become friends with Bella… eventually. And let's say that this isn't a normal fall-off-the-swing injury… I got something planned… *evil grin***

**I used an online Translator (when will I learn?) and the Japanese came out pretty much differently, so the italics after the Japanese is what I intend it to be. Not the translation from the Japanese. If you have trouble understanding what I'm saying, just say so in the review.**

**The DISCLAIMER that I did in the chapter before will be fore the whole story.**

**Pictures of the Hitachiin Brothers clothes are on my profile, and so is the 'Mystery Man's shoes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Best Nearly Forgotten  
****Chapter Three**

When Renée moved her hand under her daughters back, she could feel some things on Bellas lower back.

_The womans eyes widened,_ Hikaru noticed. _that can't be very good._ Kaoru and he have stopped swinging long ago, and were now just sitting there.

"Bella," Her mother said shakily and barely over a whisper, "instead of sitting up, can you please roll over onto your stomache?"

Bella moved onto her tummy, and squeezed her eyes shut from the pains that exploded in her lower back. She could hear her mom gasp, and two other people.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!!!" She heard her mom scream.

Bella could feel her lower back start tingling, and could now feel something wet run down her back. She didn't need the smell to know what it is.

Blood.

Bella moved her head to the side, and closed her eyes. Trying to breathe through her mouth, trying not to smell the red, oozing liquid.

Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten off the swings after they saw the glass embedded into the girls lower back. It seemed that it was a beer bottle that was broken and left there, hidden under the mulch, but also blending in with it because of the colour.

A woman from nearby ran up to her and said that 911 was on their way. The mother seemed relieved to know that they were on their way, but still worried about the extent of the injuries.

Minutes later you could hear the sirens of the Ambulances coming down the streets, and seconds later they were parked in front of the park, getting a stretcher if needed, and some bags of medical supplies. One of the men who had a bag of supplies sat down near a Bella who was still breathing throughout her nose, not really understanding what is in her back.

"Alright sweetie," said the man, "this is going to hurt a bit, but try to be strong. Ok?"

Bella only shook her head, and continued on her breathing. She feel the man push the hem of her shirt up a bit, and could feel the coolness of his gloved hands (no doubt from the hospital) moving across her back and seeing how bad the cuts are.

"Hmm, we have a few deep cuts here, and some shallow cuts, but nothing a few stitches can fix up." Doctor Thames, as Hikaru peeked at his name tag, observed after he analyzed Bellas cuts.

"Oh thank God…" Renée breathed out.

"Has she had a Tetanus shot recently?"

"N-no…" Renée stuttered out, afraid of what her baby could get infected with.

"Well then, good thing we're here. We'll get her cleaned up in no time." Doctor Thames smiled. "Alright sweetie, if you can shimmy your body over onto the stretcher, we will be on our way." Bella didn't reply.

"Excuse me? Little girl?" Doctor Thames checked if her breathing was alright, and found that it was.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to tell you! Bella faints at the smell of blood…" Renée said while still holding onto her daughters hand, and moving the hair that fell over he face.

"Alright then… Harolds! Gerrin! Get over hear and help me move this girl onto the stretcher!" Thames hollered to two others who by the back of the ambulance preparing the patients bed.

Just then, a voice spoke up that shocked the bodyguards, Hikaru, and everyone else. "Excuse me, but is Bella going to be alright?" Kaoru spoke up, and peered down at the unconscious girls face, as if analyzing it.

"Yes," Doctor Thames said with a small smile on his face, "she should be just fine."

The two doctors who Thames had called before have now came worked together to get Bella on the stretcher with out digging the glass in further. Once they successfully got her on the stretcher, they carried her towards the Ambulance, asked Renée if she would like to sit in the back, and drove off towards the hospital.

Hikaru wondered why all of a sudden his other half asked that question, but was once again mind boggled when he heard Kaoru say that he wants to follow them and make sure that she is going to be alright. The bodyguards called the limo driver with the cell phone that he was carrying, and told him that once he picks them up, to take them to the Saint Luke's Medical Center.

* * *

**A/n: Chapter Three is done! I know these chapters are really short, but it's kinda hard to make some long chapters. It's a slow work in progress.**

**Saint Luke's Medical Center is actually a hospital in Phoenix. I visited their website, y'know, a little research, to see some stuff. I didn't really find the stuff that I needed, but I found that (in my opinion, but what do I know? I'm young!) it seems like a pretty good hospital. **

**At first, I wanted a rusty nail to be in her back, but I couldn't find **_**anything**_** for 'rusty nail in back', it just kept coming with the foot thing, so instead I went for glass, and I found some stuff at least.**

**And yes, I am aware that the reaction may not be like that, but I'm sure if your 7 year old daughter fell off a swing, landed on a broken beer bottle, you'd be scared as hell. Besides, I wanted her to get to the hospital somehow, and that seemed like one of the best ways.**

**If you're looking for a DISCLAIMER, you've come to the wrong chapter. Please re-visit Chapter One again and scroll down towards the bottom. That is my DISCLAIMER for all of my chapters to come.**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Best Nearly Forgotten  
****Chapter Four**

Hikaru and Kaoru walked in to the entrance of the Saint Luke's Medical Center, and made their way to the receptionist desk, where they saw a petite, gray-haired, kind looking Japanese woman organizing what seemed to be patient files into a cabinet near by.

She turned around when she heard approaching footsteps coming towards her desk, and spoke when they were in front of her, "Hello, welcome to the Saint Luke's Medical Center, how may I be of assistance?"

She said this all with a kind smile and voice, that Hikaru felt a little sick because of it. He was about to say that she can be of assistance by telling them where this girl is, and being quiet, when Kaoru spoke up.

"Do you mind telling us where we can find a Bella? She's a kid a just like us, and she just came in because she got some glass in her back."

"I'm sorry, but are you family?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then I'm afraid that you can't see her."

Hikaru took this chance to speak up. For a six year old, he had an attitude of a teenager. "Listen here, I don't think you know who we are, we are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, now since it seems like you're from Japan, you should know who we are. Now let. Us. Through." He gritted out the last few words through his teeth.

The woman took on a look of surprise, "Oh, I am so sorry Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama, please, come this way and I will escort you personally to Miss Swans room." The woman stood up, smoothed out her uniform, and called a woman name Stacy to take her place. "Sure thing, Atsuko." A blonde haired blue eyed woman, who was wearing a too short of a uniform, said.

Atsuko made her way through the corridors until she got to an elevator. The doors 'dinged' open and the current party made their way in.

Atsuko pressed the button for floor 3, and soon enough the doors closed. The ride through the elevator was a little tense, because of the earlier events.

A few minutes later, the doors 'dinged' open again, and the voice said, "Floor 3."

They stepped out of the elevator, and Atsuko told them to follow her. "This way please." She said.

They walked down a few more corridors for a few minutes until they came to a stopped in front of a door labelled 'Room 245' and a chart underneath that had Bellas name on it. Kaoru and Hikaru took a peak at the chart, and saw some information of Bella.

_Name:__ Isabella Marie Swan_

_Age:__ 7_

_Birthday:__ September 13, 1991_

_Parents_

_Mother:__ Renée Swan __Place of Residence:__ Phoenix, Arizona_

_Married or Divorced:__ Divorced_

_Father:__ Charlie Swan __Place of Residence:__ Forks, Washington_

_Condition:_

_Shards of glass embedded into the lower back region, some deep cuts, and shallow cuts. No nerve damage, but some scarring._

Atsuko rushed them into the room before the Hitachiin brothers could see more, and felt a little pity when they learned that Bellas parents weren't together. They moved into the room, and could see Bellas mother Renée sitting beside the bed holding Bellas hand and smoothing away misplaced strands of hair.

Renée head snapped up when she heard the door to the room open. A look of confusion came over her face when she saw the two boys from earlier standing at the door. The receptionist from the first floor left them alone, but only after she shook both of the boys' hands. Renée also briefly noticed that the bodyguards were here too.

Renée asked the question that was on her mind when the strangers stepped through the door a few minutes ago. "Who are you?" She said in a hoarse voice that sounded like she was crying for a while.

One of the bodyguards spoke up, "We are the bodyguards to the Hitachiin Family, and on this trip, we are the bodyguards to the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru, and Kaoru." When he said their names, instead of motioning to one at a time, he just motioned to both of them instead, still not sure after his years of working with the family of which one was which.

* * *

**A/n: End of chapter four, I was planning on making it longer, but I decided against it. **

**I hope I got the **sama **thing right. If not, take no offence! (And just let it go!)**

**In case you're wondering, Atsuko means: ****from Japanese **_**(atsu)**_** "warm" or**_** (atsu)**_** "kind, cordial" combined with**_** (ko)**_** "child". I looked up some Japanese names. **

**I will tell you right now, that there won't be much action in this story. There is going to be a point where there will be some, but not now. Right now it's just kinda building up to it.**

**And no offense if you find any in here.**

**No DISCLAIMER here! Look back at Chapter One if you're that desperate!**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Best Nearly Forgotten  
****Chapter Five**

_10 years later…_

**Bellas POV**

_Hikaru and Kaoru vacationed for a month after that, and during that time we became the best of friends – it was also a good thing that they learned the language of English, or else I would have never been able to understand them. I also couldn't tell who the other is, and I still can't when I remember and try to distinguish them._

_We write letters to eachother often – like we used to when we children and Renée didn't want to pay for long distance. It was actually more fun exchanging letters than talking on the phone._

_Once we were old enough to have cell phones (although they got them at 14, while I had to wait until I was 16), we exchanged our numbers, and call each other once in a while when we don't feel like writing._

_Only a week ago did I get a call from a Kyoya Otori. He said that he was a friend of the twins, and immediately I recognized the name. Kaoru and Hikaru mentioned in one of their letters that they have joined a Host Club. They listed names of the other members, and what 'type' they were._

_He said that he has overheard a conversation from the twins concerning me, and immediately asked who I was. "For the sake of the club" He said. He then proceeded to find out my location and number. He told me that he didn't want to ask the twins so that it would be a surprise._

"_What surprise?" I questioned carefully, not liking surprises at all._

"_I would like to arrange you a flight to Japan, so that you may come and meet up with the Hitachiin twins. They have mentioned to me that they haven't seen you for ten years." He replied back in a business-like voice._

"_Really, that would be awesome!" I was so excited; I get to see Hikaru and Kaoru, after ten years!_

I was pulled out of my thoughts and memories when Edward was telling me the last part of his rebellious years.

"But as time went on, I began to see the monster in my eyes. I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified. And I went back to Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed me back like the prodigal. It was more than I deserved."

As rude as it seemed, I went back into my thoughts. Kyoya has booked the plane for tonight, the flight at 1:00 am, and I still need to get home and pack up some stuff. I'm staying for a week, so I'll need to do some laundry so that I have enough clothes.

Kyoya mentioned that the Club has recently gotten another Host; Haruhi Fujioka - the 'natural' type.

Edward led me to a door that, from looking around, was the last door in the hall.

He stated that it was his room, and led me inside. I looked around, and gaped at the wall covered in CDs. There was a sound system in the corner, but no bed to be seen. The only object of sitting comfort was a black leather sofa. The carpet was a thick golden colour, with walls a darker shade of fabric from the floor.

We stayed with each other in the room for a while, him trying to scare me, and me telling him that he never will.

While we were on the couch, Alice's voice came through the door. "Can we come in?"

"Come in." Edward said.

Alice and Jasper walked into the room, grins placed on their faces.

"Alice says there's going to be a storm tonight." Jasper announced, "Emmett really wants to play."

"You should bring Bella." Alice chirped, "I'm sure she's going to love it."

"What are you guys going to do in a storm?" I asked puzzled.

"We like to play baseball when there's a thunderstorm." Edward said to me. "Would you like to watch?" He asked me.

"Um…" I bit my lip. "Actually… I can't. I'm actually going to go see some old friends for a week, and my flight leaves tonight…" I said, fiddling with my hands.

"Oh…" said Alice clearly disappointed. Edward just had a questioning look on his face.

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

"It kinda slipped my mind… I mean, with everything happening this week and all…" I said, blushing.

"Alright…" Edward said solemnly. "Do you need a ride to the airport? Where are you going? What time does your plane leave?" Edward fired off questions.

"No, Charlie is going to drive me, I'm heading to Japan, my plane leaves at 1 o'clock am. And before you say anything, I'll be fine." I stressed the last three words at him when I saw that he was about to object to me going.

"So what are these friends like Bella?" asked Alice, her bell-like voice ringing through the room. The others have already come up too - a fact I only noticed after I looked away from Edward.

"Well, their names are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They're twins. They have red hair, and golden eyes –"

Carlisle cut me off, "Golden eyes?" He questioned.

"Yeah, and no, I'm sure they are not vampires. Trust me." I said. "They are rich, and from what they told me, their mom is Yuzuha Hitachiin, a famous fashion designer –" I was cut off again, this time by Alice's scream.

"Bella, you're telling me that you are friends with Yuzuha Hitachiin's _sons?_" Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping open.

"Uh, yeah, I guess…" I said blushing. I continued on, "They are 16 now, and go to Ouran Private Academy, and are First year Class A."

"Where did you guys first meet?" asked Esme in her warm, motherly voice.

"Well, it was ten years ago, and I was playing in a park." I started. "They pulled up in their limo, and came to the swings that were unoccupied beside me. After a while, I had a bit of an accident, and they came by to check if I was okay. After that, we just… became friends." I finished off with a smile.

"What kind of accident?" asked Edward, worry colouring his tone.

I panicked a bit; no doubt Edward would make my little fall a big deal. Jasper looked at me curiously, his head tilted a bit.

"Oh… well, I just fell off a swing…" _on to broken glass…_I thought, more than once thankful that Edward can't read my mind.

"You said that they were from Japan? Wouldn't they speak Japanese though?" Emmett spoke up for the first time.

"Yes, but they learned English before we met. After they left, I decided to learn Japanese too. It's a really hard language to learn, so it took me a few years before I finally got it right." I explained.

"Really, that's so cool! Can you say something in Japanese?" He exclaimed.

"Sure. Give me a minute to think of what to say." I looked at my watch.

"Ok, here's one. または他の私は遅刻軌道に乗るに持っている." I said, and started untangling myself from Edward's arms.

"Hey where are you going?" Emmett whined.

"I said, I have got to go or else I will be late. I still need to pack a few things." I said to him while checking my watch. 6:30, crap, Charlie was home around a half hour ago; I didn't plan to say here this long.

"I'm sorry that I have to go on such short notice, but I promise to call you guy's everyday and take pictures."

Alice came up and hugged me, "Bye Bella, we'll miss you!" She chirped.

"I'll miss you too Alice." I smiled at her, and gave her a hug. I went around the whole Cullen family and gave each of them hugs, except for Rosalie. I gave her a smile, and got a glare in return. When I came to Edward, he was standing with Carlisle and Esme. I wrapped my arms around him, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good bye, love. I will see you in a week." He whispered in my ear.

"Bye." I whispered back, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I stepped away from his embrace, and waved goodbye to the vampires I think of as my family already.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it, it took me months to get this out! T__T What a fail.**


End file.
